Secret Love Song
by Argent-09
Summary: Post S02E09: Running to Stand Still – I deserve to know why did he came to take me away. Why did he even care to train me in combat and control my abilities? I need to know why out of the sudden he wants me out of his life. All Velle Snow-Wells wants to know is why Leonard Snart did what he did to her.


**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the deal, I am a MASSIVE fan of The Flash too... Surprise, surprise. Then I heard Little Mix's Secret Love Song and I instantly just fell in love with the song and the idea of writing this oneshot just keeps on popping in my mind and nope... I couldn't resist which resulted in this oneshot of Leonard Snart A.K.A Captain Cold and my own OC.**

 **Btw, this entire encounter between them happens in S2E09's "Running to Stand Still" while the flashbacks happens during the 6 months after the end of S1 of The Flash.**

 **Really hope you'd like this one!**

 **BTW, give Little Mix's Secret Love Song a listen! Both with and w/o Jason Derulo because they're just THAT talented and AMAZING, I swear. Even their live performance is beautiful**

 **:")**

 **Don't forget to R &R too!**

 **I own no one else but Velle Snow-Wells.**

 **:)**

* * *

" _The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be._ "

This is where I'm meant to be. It's Christmas and here I am, trying to catch up with _someone_. He is unmistakably isn't a friend. I know who my friends are and so is the definition of it but he doesn't fit to be deemed as a friend. Whatever we have done together leaves us as a complex pair, as much as I hate to be bothered by relationship statuses. Before it's too late, I have to stop him from leaving Central City – _from leaving me_.

"You're not planning to leave without saying goodbye, aren't you?"

"I didn't even say hi to begin with."

In my pale pink metallic, racerback cami and skinny jeans, I rolled my eyes at Leonard Snart's response. While I would have taken a second to thank God that I didn't miss him, I recall back of reasons to delay his departure. I remembered being astonished once Barry mentioned about Snart's visit to his home. What more with a warning about James Jesse and Mark Mardon evil plan. Although I may have known Snart better, I have yet to figure out his motive of informing Barry about the other pair.

"You just did."

I replied, keeping an eye out for his favourite weapon. Confirming that it's nowhere in his grasp, I then looks up to meet his eyes. With his cold gun hidden, I steps forward to come closer to him. He remains in position, not moving a muscle but his eyes watches me intently.

"What do you want?" He break the air of silence, since I last spoke.

"An explanation."

Stopping in my tracks, I'm now standing head to head with Snart. He's a man of few words, that didn't change. There's so many questions I'd want to ask. But with him, it's going to take forever or _never_ to get the answers. His tolerance for queries is fairly low in spite of his calm demeanour. These littlest things, I've noticed since he reached out to me. From the start, Snart had always been snubbing my questions that it continues to build my curiosity and haunts me at the most random times. However, it ends now.

I deserve to know why did he came to take me away. Why did he even care to train me in combat and control my abilities? I need to know why out of the sudden he wants me out of his life.

 _What's more, where does this leaves our relationship?_

 ***Flashback***

With unkempt hair and shattered glasses on the floor, I cry out in agony. This is too much… _All of it_. I didn't ask for any of this when I stepped into Central City for the first time to meet my sister and her fiancé, Ronnie. To be knocked out cold for 2 weeks and finding out that I could hear voices in my head. Everything have changed since then, the day when the particle accelerator exploded. Apparently Ronnie's gone due to it for a while but now, he's really gone forever. While I'm right here obviously losing my mind.

Looking to the floor, it have been nearly an hour since I'm seated here on the floor. Hands covered in blood as I hold on tightly to one of the big piece of the glass. The then-beautifully lacquered antique mirror is now broken after a mug magically flew towards it. Except, it wasn't _actually_ magic.

 _It was me_.

I can't even remember clearly how it all started. Just suddenly, voices began to haunt me in my head and it keeps on adding on. One by one till I couldn't handle 100 of thoughts in my head and a crash broke the bout. There was utter silence since the mug crashed into the mirror, smashing it into pieces. Everything that happened becomes a blur and I want to let it be. The last thing I'd need is to be reminded as to how bizarre it sounds to be hearing voices, making things fly and _being a meta-human_.

With my hand over my mouth, tears roll down my face silently just so Caitlin wouldn't hear anything. I don't need her to worry about me as soon as she returns home from work. We all have our own responsibilities and this is one of mine. I need to get a grip of myself. I couldn't be crying each time this happens even though my heart is breaking to know how abnormal I am now.

I'm cursed with abilities that I'm not in control of. In fact, I feel that it's taking over me and my head, making it hurt so much. Everything hurts.

"Looks like you're in misery." My head turns to see Snart. "You're definitely coming with me."

Before I could say anything else, Snart kneels down to my height. He takes away the glass from my grasp and tosses it aside. Helping me up from the floor stained with blood, Snart looks around in search of something. While I remain in position, shivering out of anxiety, he walks over to my closet and freely picks out a coat to cover my body.

He avoids making contact with my wounded and bleeding hands, instead holding me by my shoulders. Once Snart helps me out of the room through the window, he carries me back to his bike and drives away.

 ***End of Flashback***

"You should be wearing more than that,"

"You've seen me in nothing before, now you're complaining?" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

The corner of his lips curl, turning to look away for a split second before leaning closer to me. With his mouth just next to my right ear, I remain still – frozen with him merely inches from me.

"It's cold out here."

His raspy voice elicit a soft chuckle from me. Coming from the Captain Cold himself, I can't believe that he dares to point out about chilliness due to the Christmas season. Although he should know, anywhere with him is a cold, cold place to be. Standing in my 5 inches pair of nude Louboutin stiletto heels, it compensates my shorter height than him as I could finally look him directly in the eye. I didn't flinch either when his piercing blue orbs look into mine.

I could feel the small smile slowly fades from my face. In this moment, I focus mainly on the beat of my heart and how there's just a feeling of serenity. It's only us and no, this isn't a case when my heart skips a beat or my face heating up. All we have right now is exchanging of glances with blank expressions.

 ***Flashback***

Panting heavily, I stare up at the ceiling. As I lay flat on my back of the cold hard ground, I'm trying my best to breath in all the air I need. Since I woke up every morning for the past month, I've done 10 laps around the building and being taught of self-defence by Snart himself. However, I considered the entire time to be an opportunity for him to break at least a bone in my body. That was until he brought in Lisa to spar with me.

Day after day, I'm being trained physically and emotionally to not kill the both of them by tearing them apart – _mentally_. I could do that, I know I could but I wouldn't want to. The fact that Snart is training me physically by tossing me around only means that it's helping me to control my abilities as well. Everything he does affects my emotions – anger and frustration especially – as I'm left bruised and battered only to continue training the very next day.

"Get up."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice. It's the only voice that's haunting me since the night he took me away. I scrunched my face at the thought of that night. Snart literally carried me away after being through hell.

"Is she finally giving up?"

I didn't roll my eyes for the second time. It's Lisa Snart and I'm not going to let her snarky comment go to waste. I'm going to show her precisely what I'm made of after being flung across the room by her. Quickly, I shut my eyes, waiting for her to prey on me. Taking in a deep breathe, I patiently await for the right instant before I wrap my legs around Lisa's head. Before she could retaliate in any way, I drag her into a forced somersault as she falls back on the concrete ground.

I paused mid-way before elbowing her in the face. As I froze in action, Lisa takes advantage of it and hits me with a forearm which leaves me to fall back. In the heat of the moment, I charge at her again. This time, I tackle her to the ground with no mercy. Hitting her punches after punches as she tries to pull me back by reaching out for my hair.

"STOP."

At Snart's command, I hold back another punch that I'm dying to pummel her with. It could possibly be the best shot that I never did take.

"Consider yourself bless."

I shoves Lisa back down, walking away from her and her black-and-blue face. Although initially, this wasn't my intention but she left me with no other choice but to even the score. Over and over again she pushed me around when I first started training but I'm better now. I've learnt a lot just by fighting against Lisa, keeping a close eye on her every move. Unlike her brother, she's pretty reckless. No one should lose sight of her as an opponent or the tables will turn the next second. Unless you've been studying her for weeks, her movement seemed all too predictable and kicking her to the curb becomes a scrumptious slice of New York cheese cake.

While I have gained quite a skill in combat training, I'm still learning to be as composed as a person can be. Comparing myself to Snart, the both of us are at the opposite end of the spectrum as of now. My anger escalates quickly and my tolerance for intimidation begins to run out after each day of training with Lisa.

* * *

"Your lip's cut."

Still drained from the training earlier today, I turn to look at the broken mirror without responding to Snart. My eyes wander from the bruises on my arms to my face. He noticed that my lip was busted open and only came in here after hours. Lisa's wounds must have been much more severe than mine or it could be the fact that he could care less about a meta-human like me in comparison to his sister.

With a blank expression, Snart then stands closely behind me. He leaves little gap between us, I could feel. I also feel how his eyes are scanning me from head to toe as I remain unmoving, breathing in and out. Out of nowhere, the touch of his skin shudders me as Snart takes hold of my arm. As gently as possible, he twirls me around to face him and inspects my lips up close. I shut my eyes, holding my breath at the sensation of his warm breath against my neck.

"You have to admit, that feels good."

I press my lips firmly, at the sound of his voice. He saw how Lisa have triumph over me day after day since we begin. Snart should know how there's only so much I could take. So to answer his statement – in silence, it does feels great. I'm just hoping that I'm not going to hell for it.

"Open your eyes."

Still in hesitation, I fail to peel my eyelids open till he placed his index finger beneath my chin, forcing my head to tilt upwards. My eyes open to stare into his blue orbs, panting lightly. The little space I have to myself is leaving me breathless. With Snart's body pressed softly against mine, I'm trapped with nowhere to escape. Although this would be the first time I'd ever try to run off from this place.

"Say something."

My eyes looks intently into his, making no sound since his presence in the room. Avoiding from biting my cut lip, I take the liberty to stand on my tip toes, reaching to Snart's height. Without thinking more – _or at all_ , I give him a lingering, delicate kiss. I pull away the next second, standing back on both feet touching the ground and realized that he was caught by surprise. In a fleeting moment though, Snart pulls me into a firm kiss with hands on my hips. In spite of my cut lip, I return the kiss with force which intensifies our abrupt make out session. Besides hearing my racing heartbeat pounding my chest, the soft moans from Snart are audible to my ears too. A smirk creeps on my face as Snart's hands lowers to carry my weight before I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away from the fervent kiss, placing kisses on my neck, nipping my skin between his teeth every now and then.

With head tilted back to expose more of my skin to him, I run my fingers through his hair as he holds me carefully. My breath hitch in my throat, taking in the pleasure of whatever this is. The room filled with heavy panting as Snart leaves kisses along my neckline. As he makes his way to the bed, I hastily reaches to unclasp my bra while still in his hold. Tossing me on the bed, Snart then hovers above me quickly to press his lips against mine once again.

At the same time, my hands keep itself busy to take off the black lacy bra before sliding beneath his shirt. Making skin contact with his bare chest, I realized his skin is as cold as he is, with or without the gun. Pulling away from the kiss again, Snart takes off the tank top I've put on after the shower an hour ago. Flinging the clothing aside, I then stops him with both hands pressed against his chest. While he eyes my half naked body, I then motioned for him to strip off his shirt as well. Smugly, Snart chucks it aside before lowering down to press a rough kiss against my lips.

 ***End of Flashback***

"You met Barry to warn him. Why?"

"I thought you'd know everything by now." He retorted, a grin appearing on his face.

"I know you killed your dad." That instantly wipes the grin off as quickly as it came. "You helped Barry. You told me to go away. I don't understand, why are you doing all of this Snart?"

I never know how hard it is to understand someone. Well, I never tried before but I'm learning to right now. Beginning with one of the most complicated person on Earth-1. The instant we crossed paths, the very first time we met, I know it wouldn't be the last. The skin contact he made on mine leaving a tingling sensation, and it isn't close to the one which I've ever experienced with Barry, it remains etched to mind up till this day. It's unlike any other, I can't deny, which leaves me craving for more of it.

Snart then takes a step closer to me. His left hand tracing my jaw, chin then ear. I watches him intently as his fingertips touches mine, caressing my face delicately. If this isn't out in the open where the stars are above us instead of a roof, I'm sure we'd be shedding each other's clothing. It's taking all of me to not place my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him for a chaste kiss.

"I want you to let it go." He begins, making me look him right in the eye. "The way I kissed you, the way I smelled, the way I touched your waist and pulled you in because that's who I was."

I'm left stunned by what he whispered to me seconds ago. _I could have heard him wrongly_ … Snart couldn't be distancing from me. _Could he?_ All of a sudden, my throat dries up and I could feel that my mind is numb. There's nothing else that's running through my mind as I envision myself collapsing down on my knees. In a blink of an eye, I finally realize that he's walking away.

"Snart!" I yelled, moving forward though I stopped when he did. "You're saying that you aren't the man that I was with?"

"One day, you'll wake up at 11:30AM on a Sunday, with the love of your life and you'll make some tea and pancakes. And it'll all be alright."

To hear what he said to me, _naturally_ , I'm left speechless. Everything that he's saying tonight, I'm finding it hard to believe – every single word of it. In good conscience, this couldn't be the Snart that came to save me when I'm in a dire condition. He used to be a stranger with all my secrets but now he's more. He's something else than a stranger or a friend.

"If you're talking about Barry, he's a friend," I paused to catch my last glance of him. "He isn't mine to love."

Our eye contact didn't break, especially when I mentioned of how Barry shouldn't even be the person we're talking about right now. This was supposed to be about us. Snart was supposed to hold me, tell me that I'd be stuck with him again. He could even take me away from here and I wouldn't care for the fact that my real dad from Earth-2 is here. I'd miss the chance to know my real dad but I won't mind. At least I'd know that I have Snart to be with, permanently unlike Harrison Wells.

 _Why can't it be like that?_

"Merry Christmas Velle."

I'm left to watch him leave. _Now that he's turning his back on what we are, what's the point?_ I can't even think of anything else but how tears are swelling in my eyes. The man that walked away from me is _someone else_. That isn't the man that I've known all these while. And most importantly, Snart isn't the greatest part of me, _he isn't_. I try convincing myself as I watches him, distant in sight till he's no longer there. He drove off, this time without me hugging him tight from the back. All I'm left to think is that,

"You fixed me but you're not mine either."

I whispered under my breath, just in time as tears roll down my cheek.


End file.
